


The Dark's Light

by BlackRose9241997



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Past)James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Creature Harry Potter, Creature!Draco Malfoy Creature!Lucius Malfoy, Father Severus Snape, Father-Son Relationship, Hogworts Second Year AU, M/M, Slow To Update, Sub!Harry Potter, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose9241997/pseuds/BlackRose9241997
Summary: It seems for one Hadrian James Potter, better known as "Harry," life could not get anymore confusing.But as the second year starts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry truths come to light and buried secrets are unveiled.Will he find a chance at happiness and finding a family of his own or will plans be thwarted?





	1. Chapter One: The Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating this a little at a time. Please have patience as I have work and other real-life responsibilities.  
> I will try to update as often as possible, though it may take some time.  
> Thank you for your consideration and understanding.

 Harry's P.O.V

 Muddled thoughts ran through my head, repeating a mantra. 

 __ _**It hurts, it hurts, stop it, stop it, please, please, make it stop, make it stop!** _

Over and over, pain laced through my body. A seemesly never ending routen of pain and agony that continued. I already knew  ** _He_  **wouldn't stop, no matter how I begged, pleaded, screamed, or cried.  _ **He**_ would just continue like always.

  Bitting my lips to keep silent as my face is pushed into a ratty old pillow to muffle any sound that escaped my throat. Heavy breathing and groans sounded from behind me, his weight held me down, pressing me into the mattress.

  Finally, with a low moan, it was over. 

  The removal of weight holding me down was a relief.

  Then the sound of fabric being moved, the slide of a zipper, and, blessedly, fading footsteps and the closing mechanisms of the locks on the bedroom door.

  I don't know how long I layed there, clothes torn and bloody, blood running down my back, thighs covered with blood and seamen, leaving my pants and underwear tangled around my ankles.

  The last thought before darkness claimed me;  ** _Some things never change but, at least it's only for the summer._**


	3. Author's note

Attention Harry Potter fans! I need your help to create a potion that would seamlessly separate Hadrian and Lucifer. The Potter twins of my story the golden Gryffindor and the silver Slytherin) if any of you can create a potion recipe that could theoretically do this you were being mentioned in the next chapter. I would appreciate it very much if someone could do this for me as I have little to no understanding of potions unlike Severus Snape. Thank you very much!

**Author's Note:**

> P. S. I will try to stay as close to canon as possible, but there will be changes from what J. K. Rolling wrote and what I will write. Although I do hope that you enjoy the story.


End file.
